Epic Rap Battles of Epicness
by DuperBro
Summary: The entire DC Universe has gathered at the watchtower for the Annual Superhero Rap Battle Tournament. Who will rap their way to the top? And who will be out-rhymed? You choose the match-ups and the winners, and I write the raps. Review and tell me if you like my raps! Rating for language and some sexual references in the raps, but hey, it's rap. What are you expecting?


**Hey guys, **_**DUPERBRO **_**here. So I recently got hooked on **_**Epic Rap Battles of History **_**and made my own raps. So I decided to make this. Enjoy it! BTW, I'll be using OC characters from New Titans, Go!, so see that story of mine if you see a character/rapper you don't recognize.**

**Chapter 1: Muscle-Man vs. Superman**

"UUUUUUGH," Muscle-Man groaned. 

Robin gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to snap at his teammate. Every other member of the New Teen Titans tried not to either. 

MM had not ceased his groaning after half an hour had passed in the Teen Titans' space shuttle. And after every groan followed a... 

"Are we THERE yet?" 

Robin grumbled. "NO, MM. Now, PLEASE stop acting like an impatient 3-year-old."

And over the intercom, the masked might moaned, "But I'm BOOOORED."

"Yeah?" Owen Wildmoon replied sarcastically. "Then why don't you get out and see who would win in a game of chicken: you or an asteroid. That would be fun, don't you think?"

"Hey, MM," James Hovsen called from the back, "If you're so bored, I bet you a dollar that you couldn't beat Chuck Norris in a wrestling match." 

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho, I bet I can't but as soon as we get back to Earth, you're on anyway!"

_Robin, _a voice echoed in Robin's head. It was Talia O'Malley, who communicated incognito-style with the leader of the team via telepathy, thanks to her magic medallion. _Are we getting close?_

_Yes, we're almost there. In fact, it should be showing up on the radar tight about-_

"Incoming object!" Solor called from the back.

"And it's BIG," added Yang. "Good," Robin said, "Then we're almost there."

And, sure enough, directly in front of the shuttle was a gigantic space station.

"I'm not bored anymore," MM said in awe.

When they got closer, a radio transmission came over their intercom.

"UNIDENTIFIED SPACECRAFT, PLEASE AUTHORIZE YOURSELF."

"Teen Titans," Robin transmitted back. There was no reply for a moment until-

"YOU HAVE CLEARANCE TO LAND."

Robin steered the craft to their designated landing bay as Muscle-Man asked, "So, why are we at the watchtower again?" Robin replied, "For the..."

"ANNUAL SUPERHERO RAP BATTLE TOURNAMENT!" Solor and James finished consecutively. They air-fived. "Right," Robin said. "Everybody's been practicing, right?"

"Not me," MM said. "But my rhymes come naturally. I was the rappin' king back in Ravlea!"

"Well, I sure hope you still are, because the winner gets-" 

"A THOUSAND DOLLARS CASH!" Solor and James finished-again, perfect consecutiveness.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!?" Robin yelled, as he landed their shuttle. 

The doors opened and they all poured out of their pods. Robin led them through the doors into the watchtower, where the Flash was there to greet them.

"Hey, Robin!" he said. "Hey, Flash," Robin replied, shaking his hand. 

"Gonna win this year, you or any of your new friends?" Flash asked. Robin opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"Uh, HELLO? Rapping king of RAVLEA here? I can't lose!" MM shouted enthusiastically, zipping all around the room. Then he dashed behind Flash (heh, rhyming already) and tapped Flash's shoulder. "Race you to the main area!" he challenged, then zipped off.

"But, MM," Robin called after him, "You don't know where that is!"

"All the more reason I'm going to win," Flash said, smiling then, in a blur of red, was gone too.

Robin sighed. "C'mon, guys. I know my way around the watchtower." And they went off.

After saying their hellos (or nothing) to each other, the first contestants gathered in the large, steel ring dome to begin the battle. 

"Remember: no grudges over the battles-only if you lose can you hold a grudge, but what's rhymed in here, stays in here. OK?" The ref finished going over the official rules.

Everyone nodded. The ref then smiled. "OK. Battle on!"

Everyone in the viewing room became excited and the room filled with anticipative chatter as the lights flashed on in the ring. An electronic voice came over the loudspeakers.

"EPIC RAP BATTLES OF EPICNESS!" Everyone cheered.

"MUSCLE-MAN!" As everyone clapped and cheered, the masked might stepped out of the shadows of his corner and swaggered over to the center of the ring.

"VERSUS!"

"SUPERMAN!" Everyone clapped as the man of steel followed MM's lead over the center of the ring. 

The epic rap battle music cued.

"GET READY!"

"BEGIN!" And the battle was on. 

SM: When I first came to Earth, my home was all gone

Yours is still there, but you act like your whole life is done

Just because one of your friends got bit by a purple bug?

I'm the original strongman, you're just some rip-off, ya lug!

You may be a Teen Titan, but they're just a small cleave

Of the undefeated might of the Justice League

I'm bustin' rhymes that are hotter than me in myself

'Cuz your comic's in the free box, while I'm on the top shelf

MM: I don't think comic value is a reason to boast

If I remember right, when you fought Doomsday, you were toast!

But when we crossed paths, I whooped his ass, and hey,

Now we go to Gold's Gym to box every other Tuesday

So maybe you can fly, maybe you're strong as me

But what's lasers and freeze breath compared to Muscle-Aura energy?

And I won't get started on kryptonite, I can't believe

That its presence brings a 'man of steel' down to his knees

SM: You'd act like that too if the stuff drained your powers

In fact, without 'em you'd lose in a fight to Miles 'Tails' Prower

Even your costume is a rip-off of mine

The boots, chest logo, cape-I'll put you in quarantine

Everything about you is totally dull

At least you got a mask on-that's original

Your midsection may be muscled, but not your kid cone

After this, you're on a one-way trip to the Phantom Zone 

MM: And join Zod and his pals? I'll whoop their asses, too

Are you asking me to fight all the bad guys for you?

Luthor, Bane, Joker, man, they're all going down

And then, after that, I'm gonna steal your crown

As the real man of steel-the whole world will be tamed

A villain-free planet, and you're just left lame

Your career will be over, you'll be old, creaky, tired

And someone get me Donald Trump because YOU'RE FIRED!

_**TIME!**_

"Wow, what a battle," Robin said in the viewer's box. "Yeah," his teammates agreed. The Justice League members agreed, as well.

**What do you think? Who won? Who's next? You decide! And yes, I write these raps myself. Like them? Review and tell me if my raps are good, who you think won and/or want to see next!**


End file.
